OS LUKANETTE A Dios le pido
by LupitaHaibara
Summary: Su relación siempre fue la mejor, su amistad fue de las que hoy en día ya no se ven, su confianza, su aprecio, todo fue excelente. Por lo tanto, comenzaron a relacionarse como más que amigos... Pero ahora una pregunta rondaba por su mente. ¿Cómo decirle que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado? -Sólo pido un segundo más de vida para amarte, y a tu lado para siempre quedarm


La noche había caído en la ciudad del amor, las calles parisinas parecían estar en paz, por lo que la tranquilidad reinaba en cada lugar.

Excepto en la cabeza de cierto músico, el cual no dejaba de observar el cielo mientras tocaba con total sentimiento la guitarra que su novia le había regalado en su tercer aniversario.

Necesitaba pensar en como decirle aquello.

—Debes darte prisa, seguramente ella ha de pensar que enloqueciste.

El joven sonrió para sus adentros, recordando cada intento fallido al tratar de abrirle su corazón.

—Tranquila, hermana, confío en que podré hacerlo, no ahora, pero lo haré.— suspiró.

Realmente trató muchas veces de acercarse a ella, de hablarle con la verdad, pero todo fue en vano, la vergüenza lo atacaba.

—Eso dijiste el mes pasado.— le regaño. —No puedes seguir dejando esto para después...

El mayor dejó el instrumento a un lado, girándose en dirección a la joven, quién lo miraba molesta.

—Juls... Entiende que no es fácil para mi, no encuentro las palabras correctas para decirle que quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado...

La de ojos escarlata soltó una pequeña risa, tomando con ternura las manos de su hermano, el cual se encontraba con la mirada baja.

—Justo como me lo dijiste a mi, dicelo a ella.— acarició sus cabellos, provocando que él la mirará de nueva cuenta. —Sólo te pido que hagas lo que tu corazón te diga, Luka.— sonrió. —Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que te dará el sí...

El muchacho le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a la menor, quién se levantó para así regresar a su camarote, dejándolo a él más hundido en sus pensamientos.

**_«¿Ahora qué hago?»_**

Su azulada mirada se se posó sobre aquel instrumento, sonriendo al instante.

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Cierta joven azabache se encontraba mirándose en un espejo mientras cepillaba su corta cabellera, tarareando con alegría.

—Veo que hoy estás muy feliz, Mari.— pronunció cierta criatura rojiza. —¿A caso tiene que ver con el muchacho de la guitarra?

La mencionada simplemente se sonrojo, asintiendo lentamente.

—Es... Lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida.— suspiró. —Jamás me voy a arrepentir de haber tomado está decisión.— aseguró.

La moteada sonrió orgullosa, y es que su portadora había llegado a madurar en demasía a lo largo de lo años, pues, a sus catorce, fue capaz de pensar en que le hacía bien y en que la dañaba, optando por darse una oportunidad para comenzar de cero con aquel joven de dieciséis años, iniciando con una gran amistad, la cual pasado un largo año se convirtió en algo más formal, dando como resultado una relación amorosa, aproximándose ya su cuarto aniversario, teniendo ella veinte años y él veintidós.

—Eres una mujer admirable, Marinette, te lo digo de verdad.

La de ojos azules se levantó, tomando a su kwami entre sus manos y así depositar un pequeño beso en su cabecita.

—Gracias, Tikki...

Unos toquidos provenientes del traga luz alarmó a ambas féminas, por lo cual la joven se dirigió a aquella ventana y la abrió, asomándose y tocándose con la pacífica mirada de su novio, quién le sonreía apenado.

—¿Luka?— preguntó sorprendida a la vez que salía por completo al balcón y caminaba en su dirección. —¿Pasó algo?

El mayor negó rápidamente, abrazándose a ella, soprendiendola al instante.

—¿Estás bien?— con suma ternura acarició su espalda, provocando que él soltara un suspiró. —Hace mucho no venias a verme de noche.— sonrió.

El músico soltó una pequeña risa, separándose un poco para posar sus zafiros en los de ella.

—De eso hace ya... ¿Un día?— pronunció meloso, dopositando un casto beso en sus labios.

—El día más largo de toda mi vida...— murmuró.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló en ambos, dejando que simplemente disfrutarán de la compañia del otro, disfrutando de una relajante sesión de besos y caricias, disfrutando de aquellas románticas palabras que decían lo mucho que se habían hechado de menos.

—Luka... No me dijiste la razón por la que viniste verme a esta hora...— pronunció la joven diseñadora, provocando que su acompañante pasará por una serie de nervios internos.

—Quería verte...— al notar como lo miraba incrédula, suspiró. —Bueno, quería hablar contigo.

Ella lo conocía y sabía perfectamente que cuando la iba a ver era para algo sumamente importante, entre ellos estaba el simple hecho de querer verla, pero pudo darse cuenta de que le mentía porque titubeó, nadie podía engañar tan fácilmente a la superheroína más inteligente de París.

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Anarka? ¿A Juleka?

El músico negó rápidamente ante aquellas preguntas, no quería preocuparla más, necesitaba de una vez por todas dejar el miedo de lado y abrirle su corazón como tantas veces había hecho, necesitaba decirle que estaba listo y preguntarle si estaba dispuesta a dar ese importante paso con él.

Si estaba dispuesta a iniciar una nueva aventura a su lado.

—¿Luka?— le llamó sonriendo divertida. —Te estoy hablando.

El joven parpadeo para luego mirarla de nueva cuenta, no sabía cómo empezar.

—Ratoncita... Necesito decirte algo muy importante, realmente no puedo esperar ni un día más, no puedo seguir guardando todo lo que siento, es una tortura.— confesó. —Necesitas saber mis verdaderos sentimientos...

Al escucharlo hablar con tanta seriedad, sus facciones se deformaron, comenzando a pensar lo peor.

—¿Y-Ya no quieres estar conmigo?— susurró en un hilo de voz, alarmando al joven.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que quiero! Me costo mucho lograr que por fin te fijaras en mi, no tiraría por nada del mundo todo lo que hemos vivido a la basura.— aclaró acariciando tiernamente su mejilla. —Al contrario... Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado y que juntos vivamos aún más aventuras...

Un suspiro de alivio brotó de los labios de la menor, quien pareció calmarse luego de escuchar aquella aclaración.

Realmente se había asustado.

—Luka...

—No he terminado.— interrumpió tomando la guitarra, recargandose en el barandal de su balcón para luego mirarla fijamente. —Te amo, Marinette, tanto que no puedo explicarlo con palabras y ni con todas las canciones del mundo podré expresarlo, pero hoy, con esta melodía, espero poder decirte parte de lo que siento... Y lo que quiero para ambos, solo si tu quieres.— sonrió comenzando a tocar el instrumento, dejando que la azabache escuchará atenta esa movida y bella canción.

Con cada palabra, cada estrofa, cada nota, una lágrima era derramada por los orbes de la diseñadora, quien no paraba de sonreír ante esa conmovedora melodía.

—_A Dios le pido que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoró sea de vos y que de tu voz sea este corazón, todos los días a Dios le pido..._

El de mechas azuladas comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la joven, clocandose frente a ella y posteriormente arrodillarse, dejando la guitarra a un lado mientras continuaba cantando a capella.

—¿L-Luka?

El mencionado llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una caja aterciopelada cuya forma era la de un piano, abriendola frente a la azabache, quien miraba con sorpresa la joya que le mostraba.

—Sólo pido un segundo más de vida para amarte, y a tu lado para siempre quedarme...— murmuró sonriente.

Por su parte, Marinette guardo silencio por un momento, inquietando al músico.

Quizá se apresuró en hacerle esa proposición y ella aún no estaba lista.

Resignado, estaba por cerrar aquella caja, sin embargo, la joven se lanzó a sus brazos entusiasmada, dejando sorprendido al mayor.

—Yo también quiero quedarme a tu lado, pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, Luka...— murmuró separándose de él para mirarlo con una sonrisa. —Porqué te amo más de lo que te imaginas... Y nada me haría más feliz que compartir mi vida a tu lado.

—Eso quiere decir que... ¿Aceptas ser la Señora Couffaine?

Una leve risa brotó de los labios de la menor, quien asintió.

—Sí, definitivamente quiero convertirme en tu esposa...

Al escucharla, el de ojos azules tomó aquel anillo, colocándolo en su dedo, acariciando con ternura la mano de su ahora prometida.

—Entonces es oficial...— murmuró depositando un casto beso sobre los labios de la menor, quien acarició sus mejillas, regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Si...— afirmó para después tomar entre sus manos la quitara que yacía a un lado, entregándosela al joven. —¿P-Podrías volver a cantarme esa canción?— preguntó apenada, provocando que el de mechas azuladas riera levemente.

—Las veces que tu quieras, ratoncita...

Ambos pasaron la mejor velada de sus vidas, disfrutando no más que de la compañia del otro y una melodía que, a partir de ese día, marcaría el inicio de una nueva etapa.

El inicio de su nueva vida juntos.

* * *

**_¡_****Hey!**

**¿Qué onda?**

**Aquí LupitaHaibara trayendoles, después de mucho tiempo, un OS Lukanette Esta vez basado en la hermosa canción de Juanes, titulada "A Dios le pido" realmente no sabía si publicarlo, pero finalmente me decidí y aquí esta uwu/**

**De todo corazón esperó que este pequeño escrito haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que cualquier cosita pueden dejarla en los comentarios, yo encantada de leerlos :3**

**_Y bueno, de pasó aprovechó para dedicarle este pequeño OS a MeSr1317 :'3 Gracias por todo tu apoyo hermanita uwu/ Te amu _**

**_Ahora si, sin más que decir, yo me retiro, nos leemos en otra realidad virtual :3_**

**_Bais~_**


End file.
